Toy Soldiers
by Angel of hate
Summary: A true battle of bands but when it starts to get dangerous, even deadly, can they afford to walk out of the game? Lives are lost and friendship strained. Zach and Freddy are determined to win, even if it means losing it all.fz mainly


Toy Soldiers

Heya! This is my first ever R rated story oooooh. Anyho, I don't own school of rock but I do own the band "Thornz" so dnt steal them from me! It's based on the school of rock band but the Thornz are just people involved. I'm not going to mention how they look so you can do that yourself. Everyone is either 24 or 25. Suki is the only female.

Thornz

Bass player Jared

Drummer Simon

Lead guitar Mercutio

Keyboard Suki

Chapter one Heat Intensifies

The heat was intense. Sweaty bodies jumping around. Cracked voices screeching along to the lyrics. Smoke hung low from the fags and smoke machine. Sweat, smoke and alcohol lingered in the air. Vibrations pulsing through the air and across the floor. Low lighting put people's faces into shadows and different colours flashed across due to the lasers. Still they played on. Ten years later and the School Of Rock was still together and kicking ass. They were playing to a full house at a club. It was another Battle of the bands. The band themselves had hardly changed, just more tattoos and piercings. Sweat was pouring down Zach's back. His hair glistened thanks to water, sweat and hair wax. He bit down on his lip ring as he played the final chords of their song. Freddy was beating the drums without mercy, his nipple ring glinting whenever a light flickered over his bare chest. The band was tired but kept going. Finally, their slot ended, they had 5 minutes to get off the stage to let the next band take their positions.

"Fuck this, I need a fag and a cold beer." Moaned Freddy as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Zach was about to speak when someone slammed hard into him.

"Look where the fuck you're going arse-hole." Zach shouted as he threw his guitar to Marco who neatly caught it. The person stopped and turned around, finally smirking when he laid eyes on Zach.

"I did and no-one worthy of my attention stood there." Zach clenched his fists and glared.

"Piss off Jared." Jared whistled, which caught Freddy's and Lawrence's attention.

"Are these mother-fucking pricks causing you agro Z'?" Freddy asked in a dangerously low voice. Jared laughed as he picked up his bass.

"Can't Zachary fight his own battles? Has to call in his bitch and gimp over to sort out the big boys?" Jared sneered. Freddy's body started twitching out of rage.

"Jared, we need to set up bitch. Give the audience something decent to listen to." Simon shouted as he waved his drumsticks at Jared. With a final sneer, he turned and went on stage with his own band. Lawrence sensed Freddy's anger and put his hand on Zach's and Freddy's shoulders.

"They're not worth it Freddy. Both of you, go out by the bus and calm down." Lawrence looked at both of them, let go of them and walked away. Zach sighed and turned to face Freddy.

"Come on. We'll have a fag while we're out there." Zach turned away and headed for the fire exit. Groaning, Freddy put his hands on his head and followed Zach.

"We have about half an hour till the results are confirmed mate." Zach said as they made they're way to their tour bus.

"Yeah I- oh my fucking God." Freddy gasped and ran to the bus. Zach, confused, jogged over. Freddy was running his fingers over the tyres.

"Dude, what's happened?" Squinting, Zach soon realized. Freddy stood up.

"Fuck this. Our mother-fucking tyres have been slashed. This is pure bollocks." Freddy screamed out the last four words. Zach had his hand over his mouth.

"Shit Freddy. Who the fuck did this?" Zach asked, watching Freddy pacing and saying 'Jesus' a hell of a lot. Suddenly he stopped.

"Thornz."

"Jared? You think that prick did this?"

"Got any better ideas?"

"Fucking hell. The wankers."

"Right, lets play fire with fire." Freddy grinned and started scrapping his foot along the concrete of the car park. Zach watched on, puzzled at Freddy's actions, till Freddy picked up a long rusty nail. Winking, he jogged over to the Thornz tour bus. Zach kept watch and couldn't help but smile at the sounds of air escaping from the tyres. Then came a loud smash.

"Lets get the fuck out of here." Freddy shouted as he ran back to the club. Laughing, Zach chased after him.

"Where the fuck was you two?" Katie asked as she tipped a bottle of water over her head. Freddy shrugged and went off to find a beer.

"Our bloody tyres have been slashed." Zach shouted over the fury of loud rock music to Katie.

"You what?" Zach just shook his head and went to find Marco who still has his guitar.

The next two sets ended. The bands gathered back stage to hear the live results. School of Rock and Thornz kept shouting at each other till they were told to shut it. The winner was announced. Thornz. Swearing at them, Jared stuck his tongue out and went with his band back onto stage. Zach flung himself around to see Freddy, but Freddy wasn't there.

"Freddy?" Zach looked around, then peered around the curtain. He saw Freddy in the middle of the heaving ground, holding a bottle. Thornz were playing. Suddenly Freddy bent his arm back and flung the bottle at Jared. They stopped playing and everyone fell into silence. Suddenly someone screamed "Bottle fight!" Everyone started throwing bottles at the band and each other. Smirking, Freddy weaved back through the crowd to the exit. Suki's eyes never left him.

"Dewey man, this is not our fucking fault! Chill!" Zach was trying to calm a very loud Dewey on his cell phone. The School of Rock were all crowded into one small, dirty, cheap motel room. They needed Dewey to come up and help replace they're shredded tyres. Groaning, Freddy collapsed on the bed, shielding his eyes from the light. Summer stormed in, slamming the door to notify everyone of her presence.

"This time you fucked with the wrong people. Jared and the Thornz belong to a fucking hood." Summer said while pacing. Katie looked up from where she was sitting.

"What's a hood?"

"Its like a bloody family or group of people who try to act as gangsters." Lawrence replied, throwing paper against the wall. Katie still looked confused.

"Which means….?" Freddy sat up, staring at her.

"Well that means, you fuck with one, you fuck with them all. Dangerous bastards."

Please read and review! Also I am not quite sure what a hood is so that's my guess. What do you think? Think I should continue? REVIEW PLEASE!?!?! Give you a cookie.


End file.
